


In una di quelle lucine

by CriForNì (CriForNi)



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriForNi/pseuds/CriForN%C3%AC
Summary: Giusto due righe perché Marti e Nico che fanno l'albero di natale noi ce li meritiamo.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	In una di quelle lucine

"Nì ma non ce possiamo mette duecento colori diversi dai su"  
"E chi l'ha deciso che non possiamo?"  
"Io l'ho deciso" 

Il visino adorabilmente imbronciato di Niccolò non lo avrebbe fatto cedere questa volta.  
Perché se dovevano fare un albero di Natale quantomeno pretendeva che fosse guardabile, non un ammasso di palline tutte diverse e nastri blu e oro e rossi e verdi. Ma che è.  
Un minimo de decenza. 

"Ma come faccio a scegliere? Adoro quelle blu, pure quelle rosse, pure queste viola che sembra abbiano la neve intorno guarda che carine Marti non farmi scegliere"

Sbuffare teatralmente era sicuro che l'avrebbe fatto capitolare a quel punto.  
Tanto più perché stava indossando un cappellino di babbo natale, uno di quelli con le lucine ad intermittenza sul davanti che Martino credeva rendessero i suoi occhi ancora più lucenti. 

"Già t'ho fatto imbrattare il vetro, posso dedice qualcosa pure io o tocca fa sempre come dici te?" 

A Martino sembrava avessero vandalizzato metà della finestra, se proprio doveva essere sincero, ma Niccolò era andato in fissa a voler disegnare questi piccoli pupazzi di neve e il cielo non voglia che faccia accigliare il suo fidanzato. 

Erano carini comunque, doveva ammetterlo.  
Fortuna che Nico sa disegnare. 

"Va bene, però mettiamo la stella, non il puntale"  
"Oooh ce l'abbiamo fatta, vedi amore, compromesso, alla base di ogni solido rapporto" 

"Compromesso"  
Niccolò gli fa il verso e Martino sbuffa una risata che si confonde con le note di All I want for Christmas is you. 

Perché "Non possiamo fare l'albero senza musica a tema Marti vai a mettere il cd" 

Agli ordini. 

"Comunque, stavo pensando..."  
"Non pensare Nico, non pensare" 

Martino, che nel frattempo l'aveva raggiunto sul pavimento dopo aver portato a termine con onore la missione di allargare tutti i rami dell'albero, stava cercando di ignorare l'espressione delusa e dolorante del suo ragazzo ogni volta che era costretto a scartare una pallina che non fosse oro o rossa. 

"Stavo pensando - continuò ignorando le finte proteste di Marti- che due anni fa a quest'ora credevo di averti perso per sempre" 

Lo dice come se il solo pensiero gli faccia del male fisico e forse è così e Martino deve chiudere per un secondo gli occhi perché lo stomaco fa questa strana cosa di contorcersi dolorosamente. 

"Nì..."  
"Tranquillo, era solo per dirti che sono felice, di essere qui oggi, con te, a casa nostra" 

Succede ogni volta. Martino pensa che non potrebbe amare Niccolò più di così e poi si deve ricredere e il suo cuore è costretto ad allargarsi di una taglia per contenerlo tutto, quell'amore. 

"Che c'è? Lo so, dovevo fa la mia uscita super romantica pure oggi è che -" 

Lo taglia con un bacio e nel contempo gli porta intorno al collo quel filo di luci che stava provando a sbrogliare. 

So che sei laggiù, in una di quelle lucine. 

"Sei sempre il solito barone del cazzo"  
Gli dice sulle labbra. 

"Che ho fatto mo?"  
"Prendi quelle palline viola avanti" 

Niccolò sorride come se il sole fosse appena sorto, e Martino si sente solo fortunato. 

"Quindi, per quel maglione con l'elfo che ti ho preso-"  
"Scordatelo, te stai a allarga"  
"Dai Marti" 

All I Want for Christmas is you


End file.
